Et voilà
by Yoshilementalist
Summary: Une idée dans la voiture à l'entente d'une chanson qui m'a fait penser à Jane et Lisbon. L'envie d'écrire un petit OS. Et voilà !


Bonsoir !

Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas plongée dans l'univers de The Mentalist... Et pendant ces vacances je retombe sur un OS commencé durant les grandes vacances et inspiré par la chanson _L'éclipse_ de Calogero. Je n'ai pu résister au plaisir de le poursuivre et voilà !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture :)

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient et rien n'est à but lucratif !

* * *

Et voilà. Je rentre en catimini dans cette maison, où je vivais il n'y a pas plus longtemps qu'hier. Je repartirai comme une voleuse. Je reviens juste récupérer quelques affaires que je n'aurais pas pensé à prendre dans ma fuite. Je n'ose allumer la lumière de peur de le croiser. Il est minuit. Il doit dormir ou alors il est sorti. Je me dirige à tâtons vers notre chambre. La chambre que nous partagions auparavant. Enfin, le nous n'existe plus. De toute manière, cela faisait plusieurs mois que tout était différent. L'idylle de départ avait pris fin. Il paraît que l'on ne peut pas vivre sur un coup de foudre ; cela n'a pas été le cas pour nous deux. Arrête avec le nous. Une relation platonique et les sentiments ont fini par grandi, grandir, grandir !... pour retomber. Je ne ressentais plus cette flamme brûler en moi pour lui et son ardeur semblait éteinte dans ses yeux bleus qui auparavant me faisaient frémir. C'est comme si... tout avait disparu. Tout s'était arrêté. Était-ce vraiment l'homme de ma vie ? Était-ce vraiment avec lui que j'allais vieillir, ma tête appuyée contre son épaule ? J'en doutais de plus en plus et cela m'effrayait. Les disputes étaient fréquentes, sur n'importe quel sujet et j'avais parfois du mal à le supporter. Son côté gamin immature m'agaçait, lui qui me faisait tant sourire. Une engueulade encore, probablement plus violentes que les précédentes, avec ces mots qui font tellement mal ; j'ai décidé de partir. Faire un break ? Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Je suis perdue. Il ne m'a pas retenue ; on sentait également dans sa voix une forme de lassitude.

Je fourre des vêtements dans un sac. Pour le moment je dors à l'hôtel. C'est provisoire. Je pense que je réussirai bien à trouver un petit appartement à louer. Ce sera difficile au début puisque nous continuerons à travailler ensemble ; je finirai par être mutée. Ou lui. Deux trois livres. Une trousse de toilette. J'entends un léger ronflement depuis le couloir. C'est lui. Je me rends dans le salon où il a du s'abandonner au sommeil. Il est affalé sur le canapé. La lune éclaire faiblement la pièce. Dans la pénombre, je distingue des bouteilles jonchant le sol. Vides. Cela me fend le cœur. D'habitude il ne boit jamais. Je me tourne vers son visage. Il me paraît si vulnérable à cet instant. Allez, il faut repartir.

* * *

Je suis tout seul. Seul, seul, seul. Ce mot tourbillonne dans ma tête. Encore plus que pendant la traque. Car je savais qu'elle était là, toujours à mes côtés. Cette chère Teresa Lisbon. Celle qui aurait pu devenir ma femme. Qu'est-ce que j'aurai été fier de la voir à mon bras, lui passer l'alliance, l'embrasser langoureusement, lui glisser un je t'aime, la voir sourire, danser avec elle... Mais la vie n'est pas ainsi et la conclusion pour notre romance ne sera pas : "Et ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants."Déchirement. J'erre en fantôme à l'intérieur de cette maison, qui sans elle, n'en est plus vraiment une. Si tu regrettes, quelle idiotie de l'avoir laissée s'en aller.. Quelle belle idiotie. Et toi, quel beau con tu fais. Oh, pourquoi rien n'est-il jamais simple ?

* * *

Il y a quelques trucs qui traînent. Je ne prends pas la peine de les ranger. Je me prépare une tasse de thé pour m'éclaircir les idées. Je le sirote à petite gorgée. Lentement. Que va-t-il advenir ? Il paraît qu'elle a trouvé un autre poste. C'est Wylie qui m'a avoué cela, gêné, au téléphone. Il avait perdu à la courte paille et c'est lui qui a dû m'annoncer la nouvelle. Depuis deux semaines, je ne suis pas allé au travail. Par peur de la croiser et de rester les bras ballants. Alors je me suis enfermé ici. Je me replie sur moi-même. C'est souvent de cette manière que j'ai fonctionné. Elle avait pourtant réussi à briser ma carapace En retournant au bureau, je suis surtout effrayé à l'idée de voir à quel point elle est soulagée, légère, rayonnante. Et moi... moi qui suis une épave, qui a un peu trop bu et qui a un peu perdu la raison. Juste un tout petit peu. il faudra bien que tu sortes un jour de chez toi. Je m'allonge sur le lit défait et ferme les yeux. Silence pesant. Il n'y a plus rien à dire, plus rien à écrire. Juste à marquer le point final d'une histoire qui ne ce sera pas transformée en un joli conte de fées.

* * *

Ils ont décidé d'aller boire un verre, avant que je ne m'en aille pour de bon. J'ai réussi à obtenir un poste pour Washington. Je ne peux pas rester à Austin. Il y a trop de souvenirs dans cette ville et la nostalgie ne me guérira certainement pas. Je dois avancer, faire table rase et ne pas regarder en arrière. C'est le seul moyen. Le grand départ est pour demain. Je passerai à cette maison où j'ai vu de si douces heures. Il faut que je reprenne encore quelques cartons; Il faut que je lui dise au revoir. Pour de bon. C'est fini pour de bon. J'ai eu du mal à réaliser. Et puis on s'y fait. Il y a des choses qui ne sont pas faites pour exister. Je commande une tequila et l'avale d'un trait. Cela réchauffe l'estomac à défaut du cœur. Ils rient. Je me laisse porter par leurs voix. Je me laisser griser par cette joie factice, qui n'éloigne ni le chagrin ni la peine, mais qui emplit au moins le vide.

* * *

-Hey Cho.

-Tu es en train de commettre la plus belle erreur de ta vie Jane.

-Je sais Cho. Je sais

-Alors, pourquoi restes-tu ci ?

-Écoute, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Elle est passée à autre chose ; je suis passé à autre chose. C'est terminé. Je n'ai pas d'autre chance.

-Et tu ne vas pas te battre ? Tu ne vas pas tenter de réparer tes conneries ? Elle n'a pas meilleure mine que toi. Je l'ai vue ce soir. Elle était triste. Très triste. C'est de ta faute. Seulement de ta faute.

-Je suis fatigué Cho. J'ai pas envie de parler. Je veux retourner dormir.

-Ton amour pour elle est donc mort ! Moi qui croyais que tu étais prêt à tout pour elle.

-C'est pas ça. Tout a changé. Il faut l'accepter. Il ne faut pas trop s'accrocher à ce qui n'aurait jamais du arriver.

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle est partie. Tu ne la mérites pas. Tu es l'homme le plus orgueilleux que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Tu as tort mais tu ne veux pas essayer de reconstruire ce qui a été brisé. Tu ne veux pas admettre que tu as besoin d'elle. Regarde-toi un jour dans un miroir. Au final c'est peut-être cela qui vous a séparés. Tu ne la méritais pas.

* * *

Et voilà. Je ne viens pas de résoudre une nouvelle affaire ou plutôt si, cependant cela ne m'apporte aucune satisfaction. Nous sommes sur le pas de la porte. Je crois que bientôt, je retrouverai l'Airstream. je l'ai aidée à ranger ses cartons dans le coffre de la voiture. Elle va rouler pour Washington. Alors oui, elle s'en va. Alors oui, nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble. Alors oui, nous nous sommes séparés et quoi qu'en dise, quoi qu'en pense Cho, c'est irrémédiable. Tu m'envoies un SMS quand tu es arrivée ? Elle paraît surprise que je lui demande cela, que je me fasse encore du souci pour elle ; néanmoins elle se maîtrise. Ce petit bout de femme forte comme l'acier, qui en tornade a complètement bouleversé ma vie. Elle est belle avec cet air un peu rêveur.

-Alors on se dit au revoir.

-Je crois bien Jane.

-Bonne chance là-bas Teresa. J'espère que tu y seras heureuse

-Merci. je te souhaite aussi de trouver ce que tu recherches.

Ces quelques mots me transpercent le cœur, le transpercent, l'anéantissent. J'ai des difficultés à me contenir, à respirer. C'est la même chose pour elle. Nos yeux brillent ; pas de bonheur c'est certain malheureusement. Je tente d'esquisser un pâle sourire. Elle se blottit contre moi. C'est tellement soudain. Tellement délicieux. Je ne pensais pas que cela aurait un tel effet sur moi. Je tremble. Je suis à fleur de peau. Je suis fragile. Elle s'éloigne d'un pas, gênée. Ses joues ont rosi et je trouve que cela est charmant. Je crois que j'aurais aimé que cet instant dure plus longtemps. Je crois que... non, c'est stupide. Elle m'embrasse sur la joue. Court circuit. Toute émotion ne m'aurait donc pas quitté. Elle monte dans la voiture. Le moteur vrombit. J'effectue un vague signe de la main. Tout est brouillé par les larmes. Je tourne la tête pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'en apercevoir. Elle s'éloigne. elle va disparaître. Elle va sortir complètement de ma vie. J'ai l'impression que c'est comme si on m'arrachait un morceau de moi-même, un morceau de mon corps, un morceau de mon esprit. Je voudrais hurler. Mais bordel ! Pourquoi je me rends compte qu'elle m'est essentielle, qu'elle fait intégralement partie de ce que je suis, lorsque cela est trop tard ? Coup de folie. Coup de folie et je démarre au quart de tour. Je cours à en perdre haleine, je cours pour la rattraper, je cours ; j'ai mal.

Elle s'est arrêtée à un feu. Je cogne contre la vitre; Je devine dans ses yeux son désarroi. J'ai l'air d'un fou. Ses yeux... comment aurais-je pu les oublier ? Elle se range sur le côté, abaisse la fenêtre. Quoi Jane ? Je ne pense plus. Je saisis entre mes mains son délicat visage. Un frisson me parcourt. Je l'embrasse. Un tourbillon de sensations m'envahit. Je ferme les yeux. Pars pas Teresa. Peux pas vivre sans toi. Ce n'est qu'un murmure ; je sais qu'il aura réussi à se glisser à son oreille. Alors, plus rien ne compte.


End file.
